


Slow News Day

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daily Prophet, F/M, Gossip, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Rita Skeeter's latest scoop!





	

~ Slow News Day ~

DAILY PROPHET  
March 3, 2004

 **War Heroine Uses Her Fame To Snag a Pro Athlete Lover Once More**  
by: Rita Skeeter

Hermione Granger, the brains of "the Golden Trio", after being unceremoniously dumped by her wartime fling, has apparently now set her sights on another famous Quidditch player.

One can only imagine the jealousy Granger's old ex-boytoy Viktor Krum must feel towards his former teammate, who is Granger's current beau - Lev Zograf. My sources confirm that Krum has neither played Quidditch nor dated anyone since the disastrous events of the 1994 Tri-Wizard Tournament.

_turn to page 12 for full story_

~ end ~


End file.
